Chitorilla
by KazueInoue
Summary: Ini bukan kisah 'Cinderella', melainkan 'Chitorilla'. 'Gadis Bertudung Merah' juga tidak ada disini, yang ada hanya 'Gadis Berpita Merah'. Sang putri dikutuk menjadi gorila, bukan seekor beruang. /"AKU BUKAN MONYET! AKU INI GADIS CANTIK YANG DIKUTUK MENJADI GORILA!"/ 'Handsome and The Beast' bukan 'Beauty and The Beast'.


**Chitorilla**

.

.

 _Gadis berpita merah_

 _Atau,_

 _Gorila berpita merah?_

.

 **Disclaimer : Nisekoi milik Naoshi Komi.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Alkisah, disuatu wilayah pedalaman Amerika, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang tengah berbahagia. Sang putri, generasi penerus, baru saja lahir ke dunia yang membuat Raja dan Ratu sangat gembira. Bangsawan, rakyat, dan pedagang asing bahkan turut merayakan hari kelahiran sang putri, dengan menghadiri pesta rakyat yang diadakan oleh keluarga kerajaan.

Chitoge Kirisaki, ialah nama putri bersurai pirang tersebut.

Raja Adelt dan Ratu Hana sangat menyayangi putri semata wayangnya, mereka bahkan tak segan mengajak Putri Chitoge bermain, menghiburnya, dan enggan menyerahkan urusan putrinya kepada para pengasuh. Mereka ingin membesarkan buah hati mereka, dengan tangan mereka sendiri.

Tak berselang lama, kabar bahagia tersebut sudah sampai hingga ke luar negeri. Hingga akhirnya, berita tersebut masuk ke telinga seorang wanita cantik yang tinggal di wilayah Jepang, Marika. Wanita itu tinggal bersama dua anak asuhnya, Kosaki dan Haru.

"Jadi, ku dengar rencananya Putri Chitoge yang baru lahir itu ingin dijodohkan oleh Pangeran Raku dari kerajaan Shuuei." Kata seorang penyihir, yang menjelma menjadi anjing dihadapan Marika.

Bak disambar petir disiang bolong, Marika terkejut bukan main, "Maksudmu, Pangeran Raku yang dulu pernah kau ramalkan bersamaku?!"

Penyihir itu mengangguk, "Pangeran Raku memang masih sangat kecil, tapi jika ku buat kau menjadi sebaya dengan dia, tiada yang tak mungkin 'kan?"

"Terus, mengapa sekarang kenyataannya berbalik dari yang kau ramalkan? Itu artinya ramalanmu memang tak berguna 'kan?"

"Mohon dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu, mereka dijodohkan demi kepentingan antar kerajaan. Sejak dahulu kala, kerajaan Shuuei dan Beehive tak pernah bersatu, bukan? Selalu terjadi pertumpahan darah setiap tahunnya, oleh karena itu, dibuatlah sebuah perjodohan antar pewaris tahta selanjutnya." Jelas sang penyihir.

Marika mendengus, tersirat kebencian diraut wajahnya, "Honda, kau pasti tahu kalau aku takkan membiarkan perjodohan itu berjalan mulus 'kan?"

Si penyihir yang merasa namanya disebut itu tersenyum licik ke arah Marika, ia memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan didalam tudungnya, "Tentu saja. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya, kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang telah ku rencanakan, Marika."

Marika tersenyum puas saat menerima tabung berisi ramuan yang diberikan Penyihir Honda, "Bagus. Aku sangat menantikan hasilnya nanti."

"Kalau begitu, rencananya.."

"..kau harus menculik Putri Chitoge dari Istana."

* * *

Waktu terus bergulir dengan cepat, seiring dengan kebahagiaan yang terganti oleh kesedihan. Wajah bahagia Raja dan Ratu berubah menjadi murung. Tawa penghuni istana dan rakyat diubah menjadi isak tangis.

Pasalnya, Putri Chitoge yang baru saja mereka banggakan itu telah menghilang.

Lenyap tanpa jejak.

Bayi tak berdosa itu dibawa menuju tempat tinggal Marika di Jepang. Wanita itu berniat ingin menyembunyikan Putri Chitoge seumur hidupnya, sehingga perjodohan itu takkan pernah terjadi.

"Ibu, kau membawa anak asuh lagi?" tanya Kosaki, saat menghampiri Marika, yang sedang menggendong bayi berpita merah.

"Dia bukan anak asuhku. Nanti, ketika ia sudah beranjak remaja, ia akan menjadi pelayan kita. Kau bisa menyuruhnya sesuka hatimu, Kosaki."

"Pelayan? Mengapa? Padahal wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik lho, Ibu. Ia terlihat seperti seorang putri." Ujar Kosaki, sambil mengusap lembut surai pirang milik Chitoge.

"Putri? Hah, yang benar saja! Aku bahkan menemukannya ditempat sampah. Bayi ini harusnya bersyukur karena aku masih ingin memungutnya." Marika berkata penuh dengan penekanan, berusaha meyakinkan kalau kebohongannya itu adalah nyata.

Kosaki mengerutkan dahinya, merasa bahwa pernyataan ibu asuhnya itu sedikit janggal. Sedikitpun tak ada noda dibaju bayi kecil tersebut, bau tubuhnya juga sangat harum, surainya tertata rapi, pokoknya sama sekali tak ada bekas kalau ia pernah dibuang. Mustahil juga rasanya kalau Marika membersihkan bayi itu dalam waktu sesingkat-singkatnya.

 _Aku yakin sekali kalau ibu telah berbohong. Bayi ini terlihat sangat istimewa, apa mungkin ia bukan berasal dari keluarga biasa?_ Batin Kosaki.

Marika sedikit gugup, takut kalau Kosaki menaruh perasaan curiga terhadapnya, "Kosaki-chan, bisakah kau ambilkan teh panas untukku? Aku merasa tak enak badan."

Kosaki segera mengangguk, "Iya. Akan aku siapkan, tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyuruh Haru untuk membuatkanmu bubur juga." Katanya, sebelum berbalik pergi menuju dapur.

* * *

Terhitung sudah beranjak 16 tahun sejak menghilangnya Putri Chitoge dari Istana Beehive. Bayi mungil itu telah berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik. Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan kagum melihat kecantikannya yang luar biasa. Dia bagaikan sebongkah berlian ditengah hutan.

Namun, gadis itu masih belum menemukan kebenaran tentang dirinya.

Bahwa dirinya adalah seorang putri.

Tentu saja takkan ada yang memberi tahunya, karena hanya Marika dan Penyihir Honda lah yang tahu kebenaran tersebut. Bahkan saudari angkatnya yang baik hati, Kosaki, tak bisa membantunya.

"Chitoge! Kau berjanji akan menyelesaikan gaun itu malam ini 'kan?! Cepat selesaikan, dasar lamban!" Bentak Haru kepada Chitoge yang sedang tertidur diatas permukaan meja jahit.

Sontak gadis pirang itu terkejut dibuatnya, "M-maaf, aku tak sengaja tertidur, Haru."

Gadis bersurai coklat dihadapannya malah semakin benci, kali ini tangannya menggebrak meja jahit, "Dasar tak tahu diri! Aku 'kan sudah bilang berkali-kali, panggil aku dengan sebutan nona!"

Chitoge hanya bisa menunduk pasrah, "Iya, maafkan aku, Nona Haru."

"Oh, bagus kalau kau mengerti. Jangan lupa, selesaikan jahitan itu secepatnya. Aku akan menghadiri pesta dansa di Istana Shuuei malam ini bersama Kosaki dan Ibu Marika."

Gadis berpita merah itu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, ia sama sekali tak mengeluh atau kesal dengan perlakuan mereka yang semena-mena. Baginya, seperti ini saja sudah cukup, ia merasa bahagia memiliki sebuah keluarga.

Potongan kain itu ia jahit menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang indah beserta renda dan pernak-pernik lainnya. Sejenak ia merasa ingin memiliki gaun itu juga, karena seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah memakai pakaian indah nan mewah seperti milik kedua saudarinya.

"Aku ingin seperti mereka juga, aku ingin memakai pakaian indah, berpesta dan lain sebagainya. Aku tak merasa muak, namun terkadang aku juga ingin merasa bebas." Chitoge bermonolog, andai saja ada bintang jatuh yang mengabulkan permintaannya, mungkin ia akan berteriak saking senangnya.

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 7 malam. Satu jam lagi, saat pesta dansa di istana kerajaan itu diadakan. Chitoge mulai gelisah, hatinya menggebu ingin menghadiri pesta itu, tapi ia merasa tak pantas bertemu dengan Pangeran Raku. Bajunya sangat lusuh, alas kakinya juga sangat buruk. Mungkin para pengawal akan mengusirnya begitu saja.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Chitoge kepada dirinya sendiri, tangannya memegang erat ujung rok biru miliknya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Chitoge akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Marika. Ia berniat ingin meminta izin dan meminjam gaun lama milik ibu asuhnya tersebut.

"Permisi, Nyonya Marika. Bolehkah saya meminta izin? Saya ingin pergi ke pesta dansa bersama kalian, tapi saya tak punya gaun yang cukup pantas untuk itu. J-jadi, saya juga ingin meminjam gaun lama milik Nyonya, yang modelnya sudah kuno juga tidak masalah, yang penting masih layak dipakai."

Chitoge mengigit bibir bawahnya, peluh dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Jujur saja, ia takut setengah mati saat menyadari Marika kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, ia tahu kalau Marika berniat membentaknya lagi.

Marika mendekati Chitoge, menepuk bahunya pelan sambil berbisik ditelinga gadis itu, "Chitoge-chan, kau tak perlu gaun untuk malam ini, sayang,"

"Kau hanya perlu ini." Lanjutnya, memaksa tangan kanan Chitoge agar mau memegang sebuah keranjang kayu.

"Tapi, mengapa?" tanya Chitoge, dahinya mengernyit tak mengerti.

Marika tersenyum licik, "Tentu saja karena kau harus memetik apel dihutan malam ini, sayang. Jadi, maaf, kau takkan ku izinkan pergi ke istana."

* * *

Chitoge hanya bisa mendengus pasrah, mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang kini sedang menyusuri hutan sendirian.

Kegelapan menyelimuti seisi hutan, tubuh mungil gadis itu gemetar karena takut. Sungguh, ia benci jika harus sendirian disaat gelap seperti ini. Mengapa Marika sangat tega menyuruh dirinya memetik apel dimalam hari?

"Marika bodoh! Seumur hidupku aku bahkan tak pernah melihat pohon apel dihutan ini!" teriak Chitoge yang mulai putus asa, karena ia tahu kalau hutan yang sedang ia jelajah itu tak pernah subur.

Pita merahnya layu seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kini tengah meringkuk ketakutan dibawah lindungan pohon. Wajahnya ia benamkan diantara kakinya yang ditekuk, tak ingin melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

 _Srrkk..srrkk.._

Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang diseret, atau apalah itu.

Chitoge berjengit, suara itu terdengar dengan jelas ditelinganya. Ia takut, tapi sekaligus penasaran. Karena itu, ia pun memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan melihat,

Setitik cahaya kuning, seperti kunang-kunang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chitoge.

Ia terus melihat dengan seksama, setitik cahaya itu perlahan berubah menjadi beberapa titik cahaya. Dan mereka terlihat seperti bergerak, seakan memberi petunjuk bagi Chitoge untuk mengikutinya.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti perginya cahaya itu. Ia semakin masuk ke pedalaman hutan, tapi cahaya itu seperti mengusir kegelapan yang ada. Chitoge merasa sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Dan kini gadis itu berada tepat didepan sebuah gubuk tua.

Cahaya yang semula menemaninya pun perlahan sirna tanpa bekas.

"Aku tak pernah mengira ada yang tinggal dihutan ini. Tapi, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Pintu gubuk itu pun perlahan terbuka, bahkan ketika Chitoge belum sempat mengetuknya.

Chitoge melihat ke seisi gubuk itu, sekilas tak ada istimewa, hanya terdapat sebuah panci besar, dan tabung-tabung berisi cairan yang beraneka warna.

"Hai, gadis muda. Perlu sesuatu?" tanya seseorang—

— Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya seekor anjing berwarna putih.

Chitoge melebarkan matanya, ia yakin yang tadi mengajaknya berbicara adalah anjing itu, anjing yang sedang berbaring diatas lantai batu.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau bisa berbicara padaku?!" teriaknya dengan histeris.

"Tenanglah. Aku ini seorang penyihir, yang tertulah mantera sendiri hingga menjadi seekor anjing."

"Lalu, apa peduliku?"

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang bersedia meminum ramuanku. Seseorang yang dihatinya penuh ketulusan, jadi jika ia bersedia melakukan itu untukku, maka aku akan menjadi manusia kembali."

Chitoge menaikkan alisnya, "Apakah ada imbalannya?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Jika kau berhasil, aku akan menjadikanmu seorang putri." Jawab si penyihir licik yang berniat menipu Chitoge.

Senyum gadis itu mengembang, "Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku bersedia melakukannya. Aku akan meminum ramuan itu."

Honda, sang penyihir, menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena kepolosan Chitoge yang dengan mudahnya menerima tipu muslihat miliknya.

"Ini ramuannya. Cepat minumlah, aku sangat tersiksa menjadi seekor anjing." Honda menyodorkan tabung berisi ramuan pohon oak kepada Chitoge, gadis itu langsung menerimanya dan meneguk isinya sampai habis tak tersisa.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Kabut tebal muncul begitu saja diantara mereka, disusul oleh tawa sang penyihir yang menggelegar, "Terima kasih, Chitoge. Karena kepolosanmu, aku bisa terbebas dari mantra gagal itu. Tapi, kau harus menanggung sesuatu,"

Chitoge terbatuk, kabut itu menyesakkan dadanya, "Apa..?"

"Karena kau sekarang harus menjadi seekor gorila!"

 _Pesh.._

Kabut itu pun telah lenyap, namun Chitoge sangat terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya kini tidak berbaju lagi, melainkan berbulu lebat berwarna kecoklatan.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!"

Chitoge menggeram, perasaannya campur aduk, antara marah dan sedih karena telah dikhianati. Terlebih, saat ia melihat penyihir itu kini telah pergi. Tentu saja penyihir itu telah berwujud manusia.

* * *

"Pokoknya aku tak ingin pulang ke istana malam ini! Cih, memangnya mereka kira aku sudi hadir ditengah pesta dansa murahan itu? Lagipula, gadis yang selama ini ku tunggu pasti takkan hadir disana. Ah, menyedihkan sekali." Gumam seorang pemuda yang sedang menyusuri hutan dengan menunggangi seekor kuda. Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, sudah pasti dialah sang pewaris tahta kerajaan Shuuei, Pangeran Raku.

Ia frustasi karena hingga sekarang dirinya masih belum bertemu dengan Putri Kirisaki dari kerajaan Beehive. Padahal, dulu mereka telah dijodohkan.

Dan seperti inilah ia sekarang, kabur dari istana tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ralat, sebenarnya sih tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu menemukan putrinya yang hilang. Ia yakin kalau Putri Kirisaki itu belahan jiwanya, hanya saja tiba-tiba gadis itu hilang entah kemana. Membuat Pangeran Raku galau bukan main selama bertahun-tahun.

 _Kan ngenes, udah dijodohin, masih aja jomblo._

"Apa mungkin dia ada disemak-semak?"

Kemudian Raku turun dari kudanya, berjalan menuju hamparan semak belukar yang tak terurus, kata pelayannya, biasanya ada saja orang yang terjebak disemak itu.

"Putri! Putri Kirisaki!" teriaknya dengan lantang.

"Putri Kirisaki, cepatlah kembali! Pangeran tampan ini lelah menjomblo menunggu."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Pangeran Raku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusuri lebih dalam lagi, menyisir semak dengan kedua tangannya, namun ketika ia melangkah lagi..

 _Dukk.._

Ia menabrak sesuatu.

Yang besar dan sepertinya berbulu.

"UUUAA?! UUUAAAA?"

"UWAAAAHHH!"

Pangeran Raku merasakan jantung seperti ingin copot. Wajar, siapa yang tak merasa _shock_ saat menabrak seekor gorila? Apalagi kalau gorilanya,

Berpita merah.

Sumpah, demi apa, absurd banget gorila pakai pita. Padahal, mau pake pita, bando, atau jepitan sekalipun tetap gak ada imut-imutnya 'kan?

Chitoge yang kini menjelma menjadi gorila pun tak kalah terkejutnya, soalnya ia tahu kalau pemuda yang tadi menabraknya itu adalah si pangeran.

Tadi ia ingin bertemu dengan sang pangeran di istana, tak terkabul, lantas apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?

Ya, walaupun cara bertemunya sangat tidak elit, tapi ia merasa sedikit senang bisa melihat wajah Pangeran Raku dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Tunggu dulu.

"EH?! AKU LUPA KALAU AKU SEKARANG JADI GORILA!"

"DUH GIMANA INI? PASTI AKU KELIHATAN JELEK BANGET, YA?! AKU MALU, AKU MALU KALAU HARUS SEPERTI INI DIDEPAN PANGERAN RAKU!"

Chitoge versi gorila, atau yang bisa disingkat Chitorilla, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa nasibnya buruk sekali malam ini. Kalau tahu seperti ini ujungnya, Chitoge menyesal karena telah berdoa ingin bertemu Pangeran Raku.

"Kau bisa berbicara?" tanya Pangeran Raku, yang telah berdiri dibelakang Chitoge.

Chitoge tak mampu menjawab, kalau ia ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Pangeran Raku pasti takkan percaya. Tapi, ia masih bersyukur, karena Pangeran Raku sama sekali tidak kabur saat melihat dirinya.

"Jawab saja, wahai monyet berbadan besar. Aku takkan menyakitimu karena aku ini pangeran bukan pemburu. Kalaupun aku ini seorang pemburu, pastilah aku si pemburu Putri Kirisaki yang hilang bertahun-tahun itu,"

"Oh, kau sepertinya monyet betina, ya? Aneh sih, habisnya kau mengenakan pita itu dikepalamu,"

Belum selesai Raku berbicara, gorila itu segera memutar kepalanya, menatap Raku dengan tatapan menusuk, membuat sang pangeran bergidik ngeri, "A-apa?"

"AKU BUKAN MONYET! AKU INI GORILA—EH?!"

* * *

"Jadi, kurang lebih seperti itulah ceritanya." Chitoge menyilangkan kaki berbulunya, bibirnya melengkung karena murung setelah ia menceritakan secara singkat penyebab dirinya berubah menjadi seekor gorila.

Pangeran Raku menghela nafas sejenak, menatap gorila jadi-jadian itu, "Lalu, kau tahu cara untuk mematahkan mantera kutukannya?"

Chitoge menggeleng pelan.

"Makanya, jangan minum sembarangan. Mungkin saja ramuan yang kau minum itu berasal dari pipis gorila." Celetuk Raku, tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun.

 _Pttakk.._

Satu jitakan berhasil mendarat dikepala Raku, membuat sang pemilik meringis kesakitan merasakan hebatnya jitakan seorang seekor gorila.

"Bodoh! Itu salah si penyihir 'kan?! Aku sudah melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, tapi dia malah menipuku! Dia berjanji akan menjadikanku seorang putri setelah aku melakukannya, karena itu.."

"Karena itu kau melakukannya 'kan?" sambung Raku.

Chitoge mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, ada cara lain sih jika kau ingin menjadi seorang putri kerajaan. Dan dengan cara itu kau tak perlu repot-repot menjadi seekor gorila."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Chitoge.

"Menikahlah denganku," jawab Raku dengan nada yang menggantung, raut wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"..."

Gorila itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan satu jari, tak menanggapi jawaban sang pangeran kesepian.

"Ha, aku hanya bercanda kok. Lagipula, mustahil jika aku lebih memilih seekor gorila daripada Putri Kirisaki. Tapi sayang, kalau saja dia tak menghilang seperti ini..pasti aku sudah menikah dengannya."

"Aku akan membantumu." Timpal Chitoge, menatap Raku yang sedang berbaring diatas dedaunan kering.

"Kau? Memangnya bisa?" tanya Raku, sedikit meremehkan.

"Tentu saja. Tapi sebelum aku membantumu, kau harus mengubahku menjadi seorang manusia terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku bukan penyihir, jadi jangan berharap lebih padaku." Balas Raku dengan acuh.

"Aku punya kenalan seorang penyihir. Namanya Tsugumi, dia memang sulit ditemukan, tapi terkadang dia suka muncul disaat aku membutuh—"

Chitoge menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan mereka. Seekor kucing bertopi biru.

"—Nah, ini dia! Penyihir Tsugumi yang baik hati, kau pasti sengaja datang kesini untuk menolongku 'kan?"

Tsumugi berdeham, memerhatikan lekat gorila berpita merah dihadapannya, "Tuan Putri yang malang, jika kau ingin terlepas dari kutukan milik Honda, kau harus mencari daun tauge ajaib di pegunungan Bonyari."

"Hah? Aku baru mendengar ada kecambah dipegunungan.." gumam Chitoge.

Raku menyela, "T-tunggu! Kau juga termasuk dalam golongan orang terkutuk, ya?! Masa iya kucing sepertimu bisa bicara? Dan lagi, mengapa kau memanggilnya tuan putri? Dia hanya seekor monyet jelek 'kan?"

Sang gorila merasa tidak terima, "Hei, kau jangan bicara sembarangan, ya! Tsumugi itu penyihir hebat! Oh tunggu, kau merendahkanku juga?! Kecantikanku ketika aku masih menjadi manusia itu melebihi tingkat kecantikan seorang putri tahu! Hm, satu lagi,"

"AKU BUKAN MONYET! AKU INI GADIS CANTIK YANG DIKUTUK MENJADI GORILA!"

Raku mendesah, memutar bola matanya tanda tak peduli, "Apapun."

"Kau juga harus ikut bersamanya." Kata Tsugumi, menunjuk ke arah Raku.

"A-APA?! MENGAPA HARUS AKU? KAU TAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENYURUHKU MEMBANTU GORILA INI PERGI KE PEGUNUNGAN BONYARI, 'KAN?!

"Tentu saja itu yang ku maksud, bodoh. Kalau kau tak ingin pergi bersamanya maka aku akan mengutukmu menjadi—" Ayunan tongkat Tsugumi dihentikan oleh Raku, "Aku tak ingin dikutuk oleh penyihir sepertimu. Baiklah, aku akan pergi bersamanya. Tapi setelah semuanya berakhir, ku mohon, kabulkan satu permintaanku." Pinta Raku kepada Tsugumi.

"Katakan saja."

"Pertemukanlah aku dengan Putri Kirisaki dari kerajaan Beehive. Itu saja." Raku memasang wajah memelas, sementara Tsugumi setengah terkejut mendengarnya. Permintaan Raku, sangat mudah dikabulkan. Bahkan ia bisa saja memberi tahu kepadanya kalau seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu itu sebenarnya sedang menjelma menjadi seekor gorila, "Baiklah. Akan ku kabulkan nanti. Aku berjanji."

"Tapi ingat ya, yang namanya kutukan pasti ada _deadline_. Kau harus menemukan daun tauge itu sebelum pergantian bulan sabit."

Tsugumi memberikan sedikit wejangan sebelum meninggalkan mereka, "Oh ya, sebenarnya kutukan gorila itu hanya berlaku dimalam hari. Ketika matahari terbit, kau akan berubah menjadi manusia kembali. Jadi, untuk menghindari pemburu yang berkeliaran, sebaiknya kalian melakukan perjalanan disiang hari dan beristirahat dimalam harinya. Ingat pesanku baik-baik. Aku akan menemui kalian lagi jika daun tauge itu telah ditemukan, selamat berjuang!"

* * *

 **tbc or fin?**

* * *

Hai, minna-san, saya Kazue Inoue.

Author baru di fandom Nisekoi, tapi di fandom lain saya sudah tergolong senior.

Fanfiksi ini tercetus ketika saya membaca kumpulan cerita disney princesses, jadi saya pikir mungkin lebih bagus kalau ceritanya dijadikan satu.

Chitorilla ini perpaduan antara Cinderella, Rapunzel, Brave, Little Red Riding Hood dan Beauty and The Beast.

Tentunya dengan modifikasi humor, walaupun saya tau humornya ngga terlalu berasa sih /plak

But, hope you like it^^

FF ini bukan oneshoot, tapi ga berchapter-chapter juga.

Rencananya cuma ada 2 chapter.

Thanks for read, mind to review too?


End file.
